


Won’t You Come Out & Play?

by Anonymous



Category: Fright Night (2011), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Breathplay, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kevin's a virgin even if he is a lil shit, M/M, Mid-Canon, Rough Sex, Smut, Stalking, goes both ways, no murdering here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kevin knows what his weird neighbor is, but now he's got to deal with the responsibilities of that knowledge.





	Won’t You Come Out & Play?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastetsBeloved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetsBeloved/gifts).



> birthday fic for shiro!  
> with requested:daddy kink, virgin!kevin, scared!kevin, and some healthy doses of 'lure.'

* * *

 

The knock at the door startled him. The mail doesn't usually come until long after noon. It's barely eleven. 

Jerry walked to peer through the viewfinder and found a strange fellow in gray holding a box with a blue slash of tape. 

He opened the door and smirked,

“Are you lost, guy? This ain't the post office.”

“You Jonathan Daniels?” The man’s shiny name tag read ‘Lucas’ and Jerry sighed, before lying easily, 

“Yeah that's me.”

His shirt told him that he’s another type of carrier and Jerry signed for the package with a scrawl that could be anything.

The box was heavy for the guy but nothing’s very heavy for Jerry. It plopped onto the table and he quirked a brow.

He lets a claw slip out to rip the tape and as a result, he’s faced with a bunch of smaller boxes full of paper clips.

Someone’s idea of a joke, or the real Jonathan Daniels has a dreary life. Ordering that many paper clips at once. Jerry doesn't bother with the box, and instead, went to go find something for breakfast from his fridge. It would be tempting to stay down there, until the sun had set, considering how awful the summer months have gotten, but it’s far more fun to watch the neighbors. It became cloudy after lunchtime and Jerry now had an excuse to go outside, pretend to do some gardening. 

He doesn't have long to wait before someone’s  _ trying _ to sneak up on him.

Failing, more like. They give off the strongest sweet scent he’s caught in a while. Virginal, neglected, full of themself.

He smirked, and then continued to shuffle around in the flower bed, intent on clearing out all the  weeds. 

“Is today your day off?”

“What’s that, guy?”

“You're never outside in the daytime.” 

Jerry finally spared the kid a glance, getting a curious stare with crossed arms as a reward. The kid’s got a shirt on that looked about two sizes too small. There’s a stretch of skin bared by the move, and Jerry has a mad urge to lick it. 

“Maybe so.”

He went back to his  _ work _ and could almost feel how agitated it made him. He's not used to not getting what he wants. 

“You're not very friendly, are you?”

“Calm the fuck down, guy. I don't work customer service.”

He grinned to himself, and got a huff of annoyance as a reply.

“My mom told me to come ask if you're thirsty. It's hot. Humid. Whatever. Did you want some lemonade? My dumb sister made it.”

Jerry leaned back on his heels, and let his gaze lift from the bare feet to the jeans hanging off slim hips, then to the tight shirt again. If it was wet, it would have been transparent, he felt certain. 

“Well, since you asked. Sure. Run along and bring it with a better attitude.”

He half expected the kid to come back and throw a glass in his face, but instead, he’s standing at the edge of the fence, smiling like some angel, and sipping slowly from his own glass. He wants Jerry to come to him. The property boundary could be an issue, so he dropped the trowel and slowly walked over, before leaning over the fence, feet not crossing the line.

“Thanks.”

He doesn't reach for it. The kid blinked. 

“You're welcome.”

Oops.

That's a big mistake. Jerry chuckled, and  _ then _ stepped forward and snatched the glass up and away, draining it in a few seconds, before licking his lips and winking at the kid. He gulped audibly and then his eyes darkened a touch.

“You, uh, were thirsty huh.”

“What's your name, guy? Can't just keep thinking of you as the  _ twink next door _ , can I now?”

He hears the kid’s pulse stutter and he can't help smirking again. If he could find an excuse to get rid of his tank top he would,  just to see how he’d react.

“Kevin. What’s your name?” He asked like it was some kind of chore, but Jerry just smirks on.

“Delightful. It’s Jerry. Stay out of trouble now, kid.”

“I just told you, it's  _ Kevin _ .”

“I know.”

Another tense few moments, and the kid stomped off, both glasses in hand. Jerry doesn't care if he's mad, now he can sneak in and visit him anytime he likes. Tonight won't be boring and dull at all.

 

* * *

 

He knew that guy was trouble, he  _ knew _ it. If he was right about anything, he's just fucked up massively. He doesn't care about what could happen to his parents, not really. But he doesn't want to be killed in his sleep. Not at all. No siree. He's got to do something. He's got to offer himself as a sacrifice. His body was always catching glances and turning heads. Kevin knew he looked good. Maybe… maybe the guy will leave him alone if he gives up and offered to blow him. He doesn't know what else to do.

Kevin shucked off his too tight shirt and paced around his room, trying to think. A shower helped him relax a touch. But now he's shivering and walking into his very air conditioned closet in just a towel. He pressed his lips together and blinked at the rows of hangers. Nothing remarkable there. Nothing made to expertly seduce. He walked back out to his room and almost fell over. The guy was sitting on his bed, grinning at him, putting a finger to his lips.

Kevin automatically reached down to make sure the towel didn't slip and he frowned,

“What the fuck are you doing, dude?”

He's scared to death but he's not about to show it.

“Oh baby don't play me like this. You can't hide your fear from me. I can smell it.”

Kevin found himself backing up, until he ran out of space, and found himself pressed against the wall. He gulped and his eyes flickered to the closed bedroom door. Could he possibly run? 

“No. You can't. I'll just have to hurt you. Don't want to do that.”

Kevin feels a drop of water sliding from his temple to his neck. It could be sweat.

“What  _ do _ you want, creep?”

“Delicious little thing like you...didn’t you know? You give off a scent like you accidentally spilled a bottle of your daddy’s cologne. The neglect. The anger. You're just a ticking time bomb. You might destroy yourself, or someone else. You need a firm hand. Don't you?”

It was framed less like a question, more like an accusation. Kevin had no room to argue, before he had hardly blinked, the guy was across the room, right in front of him. Breathing down his neck, and invading his personal space. It made his knees threaten to give out. The guy was the most buff and hot and just fucking insane person he'd met or seen outside of…. Of cheesy porn.

Fuck.

Kevin tried to swallow but his mouth had gone dry, as he realized the guy was  _ smelling _ him, nuzzling his nose into the damp waves of his hair.

“What are you gonna do to me?” He was glad his voice didn't waver, but it was a hushed whisper.  He'd not been this scared since… well, ever.

“Take very good care of you.” A hand now grazed up his side, tickling over his bare skin, surely able to feel how his heart raced. Finally he was up against someone he couldn't beat with wits, strength or manipulation. He was in so much trouble.

The guy snapped his teeth, inches from his neck and then pulled back to step away.

“You seem concerned, pretty boy. Something the matter? Do you not want me to help you?”

Kevin spluttered,

“Help me? I don't need your help!”

He couldn’t help noticing how the man seems to hate using his name, why was that?

“You do. Come see me tonight. When your family’s asleep. I’ll leave the back door unlocked. Promise?”

Kevin shuddered, and shook his head, before he could move, there was a hand on him, gripping hard at his jaw, and he froze. The man locked eyes with him, and pain started to crawl down his spine, licking at his skin, as something sharp dug into his cheek,

“You  _ will _ .”

Kevin’s body feels sluggish, heavy, as if he accidentally took a dose of that cough syrup for when he’s sick. He’s nodding in seconds, and pain eases up, the man let’s go of him, and smirks.

“Good boy.”

 

* * *

 

It was too easy to climb into the boy’s room and wait for him to finish showering, emerging and smelling like some kind of treat, a feast for the senses, clad in just a towel, white terry almost as pale as his skin, contrasted only with the pink of his lips, nipples, and then the dark waves licking down over his forehead.

He was going to be so much fun to devour.

Jerry didn’t pace his house, he just, explored. He eventually stripped down to just his sweatpants, eager to see if he’d be distracting enough to the boy, who clearly had as much of a sex drive as any teenage boy. Jerry suspected if he’d not jerked off in the shower, he would have as soon as he was alone.

He’s tempted himself, to just beat one out while he waits, but he’s wary of getting caught, so he doesn’t, he plucks a ripe apple off the counter, and bites into it, as the clock ticks steadily.

By the time the sun had set, Jerry found himself growing impatient, he was about to go over and just  _ dose _ the kid, and drag him back, when a timid knock sounded, and his back door swung open slowly, revealing Kevin in all his glory, wearing a pair of pajama shorts and another shirt that's obscenely too small.

“There you are. Thought maybe you got lost. Or chickened out.” 

The latter was more likely, and Jerry approached careful, slow, before slamming the door shut behind the kid, and smirking down at him. Kevin didn’t flinch, but just barely. Jerry could smell that his heart rate increased the second he advanced, but instead of being concerned, he just tapped the kid’s shoulder, and then dragged his hand over his neck, and up to caress his face. The  _ lure _ worked almost instantly, and he saw Kevin’s eyes fluttering, before his lips parted.

“Wh-what did you do to me?”

“Nothing you won’t like.”

Jerry walked around the kitchen for a moment, before glancing over to see how Kevin was faring. He stumbled, then clung to the counter, as if he was on a boat at sea, trying to stay upright.

“Am… I drunk?”

“Not exactly.”

“I feel hot. Like I want to take my clothing off.”

“I certainly won’t object.”

Jerry was already half hard thinking about it, and watching Kevin wrestle with frustration, huffing out a breath, then manage to walk two more steps with obvious effort. 

“You’re such a dick. Can’t even fuck me. Just have to resort to cheap tricks.”

“Oh I’m sorry. Did you want me to take you against your will?”

_ Lure _ was meant to help victims relax, so that Jerry wouldn’t need to tie them down or chain them up while feeding. Sometimes it had adverse effects. Kevin was very strong willed, but also too young. Too fresh. Too weak.

“I just… I’m here to bargain for my life.”

“Why would you need to do that?”

Jerry smirked over at him, and watched as he struggled to get closer, eventually falling to the ground, resorting to crawling over to him, wrapping his arms around Jerry’s legs, and seemingly on the verge of tears.

“Because I know what you  _ are _ .”

He reached down to pet over Kevin’s dark hair, silky to the touch.

“What’s that, little one?”

“A vampire.”

Kevin leaned back and stared up at him, lips pressed together in a thin line, and with liquid eyes. Poor thing. He was about to cry. 

Jerry lifted him up by the back of his neck, noting how easily he went limp, and then he grinned,

“Aren’t you a clever boy? Figured out you can’t beat me yet? Care to join me?”

“Yes.”

It was a remarkably quick answer, but Jerry was content. The  _ lure _ was still doing it’s job, making Kevin pliant, willing. 

“Shall we go now? Commence the deflowering? That’s the deal right? Your sweet virgin ass for your life?”

Kevin looked as if he would have tried to punch him if he wasn’t out of it.

“I guess…”

 

* * *

 

Kevin was barely upright, held that way by the guy’s rough hand on his neck, and then dragged in for a kiss, which did alleviate some of the burn, the ache in his gut, the  _ need _ to get rid of everything keeping their bodies apart and just beg to be fucked. 

He didn’t quite understand it, but he knew it had to do with something… with something supernatural.

He didn’t mean to start crying, but it happened, somewhere around when the guy had him pinned against the wall, and it was making his back hurt, sharp nails digging into his ass, through the thin fabric of his shorts. He bit Jerry’s lip and just got him to pull away, frowning.

“What’s the matter baby? Thought you liked it rough?”

“I never said that, ah!”

The fabric tore in a heartbeat, and Kevin could feel the wall cold against his skin. He turned his head to the side, still feeling much too heavy for his own body, and Jerry instantly leaned in to nuzzle his face into the skin of his neck, before licking at it, and suckling a kiss that would definitely bruise.

“You smell so good like this. Let’s get you in bed, hmm? Gonna be good for me? Good for Daddy?”

Kevin moaned, and tried to shake his head, but his cock jumped at the word, and he could only reach for the man’s neck and shoulders, clinging as they suddenly moved, and then stopped, ending up in a bedroom. 

Jerry dropped him at once on the bed, and down Kevin went, because he didn’t have the strength to hold on to the man anyway. He laid there for a long moment, watching, waiting, naked from the waist down, staring over at him as he shucked off his sweatpants, and walked over with a dizzyingly hard cock.

“Fuck. That’s not gonna fit.”

“Maybe not yet. Open your legs. Go on. I know you can. Or turn over and I’ll make you.”

Kevin pouted, and managed to turn over halfway, before sighing, and getting distracted by palming over his cock. The vampire slapped his hand away, and then grabbed him by the bare ass cheek, before forcing him onto his stomach, exposing his backside completely. Kevin barely had a second to adjust before he was being smacked again, right over his ass.

“Hey!”

“Ah-ah-ah. What’s the magic word?”

Kevin gritted his teeth, through the drug making him want to beg. To plead. Undignified. He wouldn’t.

He got another spank for his trouble, before Jerry’s hand on him dipped between his cleft and rubbed over his hole. He couldn’t help jumping at that, and letting out a squeak as the man’s thumb nudged right into the muscle, but not painfully.

“You need some help remembering your manners, don’t you, kiddo?”

As if the word crawled out his throat, Kevin found himself crying out, arching into the next slap,

“Daddy!”

“There you go…”

Another few spanks, and then something cold and slick made its way between his legs, and he realized that Jerry was  _ licking _ him, rubbing and pressing his tongue against his hole, and down to his sack, before reaching under his hips to grab at his cock.

“Please! Don’t break it-”

“Kiddo… I’m not  _ actually _ going to hurt you.”

The sharp claws digging into his waist, holding him still by the swells of his ass, told a different story, but Kevin tried to relax, to get more into it, even as he could feel his cock dripping onto the sheets beneath him.

When the vampire finally let up, and put a rather gentle kiss to the base of his spine, he dragged in a breath, as he he then looked back to find Jerry stroking over his cock, putting a hand to his mouth, shushing Kevin in effect. Not that he could protest. Or move away.

“Are you gonna fuck me now?”

“What’s that?”

Kevin sighed,

“Are you gonna fuck me...Daddy?”

“You got it.”

The first push in wasn’t great, Kevin couldn’t lie to himself, even with whatever the vampire had given him keeping him fairly chill and open, but a shiver of something wracked down his spine, along with a subtle twist from the hand on his cock, and suddenly he was shaky for an entirely different reason.

“Is this really your first time?”

Kevin nodded. He couldn’t really lie if he wanted to.

“God. You’re tight.”

 

* * *

 

It’s way too much stimulus at once, Jerry has to hold back with all his strength to keep from biting the kid right away. He’s barely halfway inside him and about to blow his load, never mind trying to feed. The second he does, he knows the kid will lose it too, and then  _ make _ him come from the contractions around his cock.

His ass has turned a nice pink from the spanking, and Jerry hadn’t enjoyed being called Daddy before, but it struck him early on that the kid had some issues from his parents, and one if not both of them had fucked him up.

“Daddy… please… touch me.”

Jerry didn’t mean to let his hand go slack, but his free hand was almost vamped out on the kid’s hip, so he gritted his teeth and tried to slow down, just so that he was thrusting in and out an inch at a time.

“Sure thing.”

He hefted Kevin up against his chest, so he could easily fuck him up and down on his cock, while bracing an arm across the kid’s own front, and reached down to jerk him off. Eventually the kid started to slip, so Jerry brought his hand higher, cupping his palm over Kevin’s neck.

Kevin was still very limp, almost dead weight, but his arousal seemed to spike at the movement and contact, as he whimpered and whined, Jerry grinned.

“Like when I could choke ya, huh?”

“Maybe.”

All his little smart remarks fell away, the instant when Jerry’s fist started moving over Kevin’s cock, faster and harder.

“Gonna come for Daddy? Make me fill you up in your tight hot ass?”

The kid’s head fell back against his shoulder, turning his face to rest his cheek on Jerry’s neck, and he murmured.

“Yes, do it. Just bite me. Make it hurt.”

Jerry was startled, so much so that his hand almost slipped right off Kevin’s cock, while his own was fully buried inside him. 

“Are you sure? You want me to drink your blood, little one?”

“Don’t… call me that…”

Kevin was mildly protesting, weak from the  _ lure _ still, but trying to rebel. 

“Okay baby. Hold tight.”

Jerry smirked, and let his fangs extend, tilting his head just so, that he could latch onto the kid’s artery in his neck, while slowly rolling his hips, and lifting him up enough to be able to slam him back down on his cock, as he pulled away, licking his lips, and gently lapping at the already closing wounds.

Kevin wouldn’t even notice he was missing a few mouthfuls of blood, he was already woozy enough. Lightheaded as he came down, and his cock slowly pulsed in Jerry’s hand, the biting throwing him over the edge. His slim form went utterly limp, and Jerry growled, letting him fall forward onto the cushions so he could fuck into him harder, faster, more rough than he would have felt safe doing before.

“Good little boy for Daddy, aren’t you?”

Kevin nodded, dazedly, and reached back with trembling hands. Jerry pulled out and manhandled him onto his back, pulling his legs apart and guiding his knees to fold up to his chest. His cock glides back in with ease, and a groan escapes him, as he leans down to kiss Kevin’s sweaty cheek, before shifting over to his lips, pausing only a moment,

“You taste even better than I remember virgins being. Maybe it’s because you’re so obedient.”

“M’not.”

“Yes, you are.”

Jerry chuckles at his pretty victim, and returns to seeking out his own climax. He’s been far too close for too long, by the time he thrusts home for the second time, he’s lost, giving into the urge to kiss the kid senseless, and then dip down to mark the other side of his neck, just holding back from drinking. He doesn’t want to send the kid home too drained, leave him vulnerable for anyone else.

Kevin belongs to him now.

He’ll make a very sweet little pet.

Jerry tries to calculate if he has a spare cage downstairs, as he rides out his orgasm, fucking deep into the boy, his cock not yet going soft, but definitely too spent to go for a good moment. He pulls back and falls onto his side, petting a hand over the kid’s chest, tempted to rip his shirt off too. It’ll be easier to give him a pair of Jerry’s own boxers to wear home. His skin tight shirts are sort of his trademark. If Kevin walked into breakfast with his folks in another man’s shirt, the jig would be up far too soon.

“You gonna spend the night?”

He whispered, and Kevin twitched slightly, before nodding.

“Good.”

He went to get something to clean Kevin up with, starting with his brow, and then moving down to his chest, before nestling between his legs, so that he could get one last taste of that sweet virgin ass.

Jerry groaned again, and then pressed a kiss to the kid’s inner thigh, before doing away with the rag, and almost jumping into the bed beside him. He wouldn’t sleep, but he could watch over Kevin as  _ he _ did. He tucked the sheet around his naked waist, and stroked a hand through the kid’s dark waves.

He was painfully pretty. 

Surely Jerry wouldn’t have resisted long. Better to give in sooner, rather than later.

 

* * *

 

**END**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this feels shitty. it was like... fighting me every step of the way to be written. idk why i cant manage these 2 very easily...


End file.
